Behind Glasses
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Keterbatasan adalah kelebihan yang tersembunyi, seseorang akan terlihat mengagumkan jika dia bersikap baik dan menerima kenyataan. Warning a long story and many still wrongs in this story. NaruHina. Read and Review?


Summary: Keterbatasan adalah kelebihan yang tersembunyi, seseorang akan terlihat mengagumkan jika dia bersikap baik dan menerima kenyataan. Untuk Challenge _**sebuah awal**_ (10 k).

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimito.

Tidak ada material apapun yang saya terima dalam pembuatan story ini, jika anda suka, saya akan senang.

Note: maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan sebagainya.

Happy reading.

_**One shoot!**_

Dunia ini memang luas, tapi apa benarkah itu? Pada dasarnya aku hanya bisa melangkah di tempat yang sama dimana kegelapan terus menyelimutiku, dan apakah memang langit itu berwarna biru muda? Laut berwarna biru? Dan gurun pasir berwarna coklat muda?

"Taukah kamu? Bahwa semut itu tidak bisa melihat? Namun dengan cara apa mereka bisa mencari makanan dan berjalan tanpa tersesat?

Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dilakukan?

Berusaha mencari arti kehidupan dan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan tanpa menyusahkan orang lain merupakan prinsip hidupku dan layaknya para semut yang tidak bisa melihat aku akan tetap maju.

**Behind Glasses**

Seseorang berjalan pelan, menghirup udara segar di pagi hari, sebatang tongkat muda adalah alat untuk membantunya menentukan dataran tanah antara naik atau turun, matanya terpejam layaknya seorang yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun namun ia menutupinya dengan kacamata hitam agar tidak terlihat seperti demikian, hembusan udara pagi telah ia hisap dan hembuskan. dirasakannya udara segar yang terus masuk melalui lubang hidung dan keluar kembali begitu pun seterusnya.

Langkah kaki dapat didengar oleh kedua telinga laki-laki itu, bukan hanya 1 atau 2 namun sangat banyak, langkah kaki itu silih berganti menjauh dan mendekat. Diantara keramaian orang itu dia tetap berjalan percaya diri sambil memegang tongkatnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung berjalan menghindarinya, karena mereka tahu kekurangan apa yang telah diderita oleh laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum tegar menerima belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Senyuman yang begitu manis dan penuh ketulusan hati, seperti dirinya tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali. Langkah demi langkah, perlahan namun pasti, dia terus berjalan bersamaan dengan orang yang berlalu lalang sampai pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku pasti terlambat" Dari arah berlawanan sesosok gadis sedang berjalan sambil memegang ponsel yang di sejajarkan di telinganya, dia terlihat terburu-buru. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang mahasiswi.

_**Brukk!**_

Mereka berdua bertabrakan, tongkat Naruto pun jatuh dan terlempar ke sembarang arah, ponsel yang digenggam Hinata juga sudah hilang dari genggaman. Ponsel itu terlempar dan terseret di trotoar. Untuk sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam sembari melihat ponsel itu terlempar menjauhinya, setelah itu dia pun merasa dirugikan atas kejadian itu. Dia mengambil ponsel itu kembali dan berteriak teriak seperti orang kesetanan. "Hey, ada apa denganmu! Ini ponsel mahal, aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa membelinya!" Semua orang yang berlalu lalang pun mulai memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. Laki laki berambut kuning itu lantas terdiam sembari tersenyum merendah. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya pelan. Namun beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berbisik tidak jelas.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bukankah dia yang salah?"

Hinata pun tidak perduli dengan kata kata itu, dalam pikirannya dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan barang barang miliknya tanpa memikirkan keadaan dari pria yang ditabraknya, lalu ia pun mengambil kembali ponselnya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, salah satu orang pun dengan senang hati mengambilkan tongkat untuk diberikan kepada Naruto yang berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Ini, tongkatnya"

"Terima kasih"

_Tersenyum, tersenyum dan tersenyum, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, lantas apa yang salah denganku? meskipun begitu aku tidak akan merubah prinsip hidupku._

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. setelah berjalan cukup lama ia pun telah sampai ke rumahnya. "Anda dari mana saja, tuan?" sambut salah satu penghuni rumah dengan cemas.

"Aku hanya jalan jalan sebentar di luar"

"Ha? Kenapa anda tidak bilang kepada saya? di luar sangat berbahaya bagi anda" bentaknya sedikit marah karena khawatir.

"Kau lihat, aku baik baik saja, jadi tenanglah"

"Tapi-" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menyela.

"Aku akan istirahat, buatkan aku secangkir teh"

"Saya mengerti… dan jangan lupa nanti ada acara yang harus anda hadiri" merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, pelayan itu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima perintah tuannya dengan lapang.

"Iya iya, aku tahu" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh. Hari ini langit biru tak berawan, pepohonan yang mengikuti arah angin membuat suasana semakin sejuk ditambah burung burung yang terus bernyanyi serta air yang terus mengalir ke atas dan turun ke bawah di sebuah kolam yang memiliki air mancur di tengahnya gambaran yang tidak begitu jelas di mata Naruto.

Kini ia hanya bisa terduduk di sebuah kursi putih di tepi rumah lantai 2 sambil menikmati secangkir teh. di balik kacamata hitamnya tersisip sebuah arti kehidupan yang tidak pernah bisa terungkap oleh matanya, ia ingin melihat semuanya seperti dahulu kala. sebelum kejadian itu merenggut semuanya. namun jika disaat senja tiba, ia bisa mengendus bau atau aroma yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain, bertahun tahun dia sudah merasakan fenomena ini, sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia dapat merasakan dan menentukan kapan munculnya pagi, siang, malam dan begitu sebaliknya. Ia menghembus nafas panjang. menaruh cangkir yang sebelumnya ia minum di meja yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Begitu gelap…." Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memandang ke langit yang biru, ia berusaha membuka matanya, namun tetap saja semuanya begitu gelap, cahaya sinar matahari yang seharusnya menerangi semua kehidupan kini tampak tidak berlaku bagi dirinya. dan seorang pelayan mendatanginya mengatakan kata kata yang sebelumnya ia katakan.

"Tuan Naruto? ini sudah waktunya.. saya sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan anda" kata pelayan itu seraya menunduk sopan. Ia pun mendekati majikannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terima kasih, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sekarang" senyum Naruto meletakkan tangannya ke pundak pelayannya sembari berjalan menuju mobil.

Seorang wanita berlari dengan tergesa gesa, melewati trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh pohon pohon yang bersejajar dengan rapi. sambil membawa tas samping ia menghela nafasnya secara tidak beraturan.

'Sial… jika tidak ada orang tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan berlari sampai seperti ini, membuang buang tenagaku saja!' _batinnya. _Setelah melewati simpang lima, akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuan, sebuah kampus terkenal yang terletak di kota Konoha. Tidak disadari wanita itu telah berjalan selama 30 menit.

_Upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai, diharap seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi untuk segera menuju gedung utama. _Suara terdengar dimana mana, dari sebuah pengeras suara yang terletak di sudut sudut ruang kampus, semua orang pun terlihat bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat" _pikirnya. _Perempuan berambut hitam lurus dan berkilau itu juga menuju gedung utama, berjalan pelan mencari kursi yang nyaman untuk di tempati. ia tersenyum kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya dan kembali focus ke depan sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, jangan-jangan-'_

"Kamu orang yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya Hinata. Sekarang dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan memakai kacamata hitam. di belakang orang itu berdiri seseorang berpakaian rapi dan memakai dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya. Dilihat dari berbagai sudut pandang, laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Hinata itu adalah orang kaya. Memang indra penglihatannya tidak berfungsi tapi dia masih dapat mengandalkan indra pendengarannya.

'Suara yang tidak asing bagiku' _batinnya._ Beberapa detik Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tapi dia mendengar ucapannya yang berasal dari sebelah kiri, ia pun menoleh ke arah tersebut sambil tersenyum ia berkata…

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kau pelupa ya? tadi kita baru saja bertemu, bahkan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu"

Mendengar keributan itu, pelayan Naruto. turut ambil andil. "Anda siapa? Kenapa anda mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya?"

"Tidak apa apa, Ebisu. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata" sela Naruto tersenyum, kacamata hitamnya masih ia pakai.

"Baiklah, kalau anda berkata seperti itu"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"-Oh aku Hyuga Hinata"

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik"

'_Berteman? Padahal dia baru saja menabrakku tadi, sial laki laki ini membuatku semakin marah saja!' _Batin Hinata memendam seluruh emosinya, dia belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak bisa melihat. sampai akhirnya semua perhatian tertuju kepada _rector_ yang akan memberikan sambutan kepada semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berhasil lulus pada tahap ujian penyeleksian. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pidato itu, tepuk tangan dilakukan oleh orang orang yang berada di gedung tersebut. Gemuruh suara itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, sampai tiba sambutan khusus yang dilakukan oleh perwakilan mahasiswa baru yang memiliki nilai tinggi dalam ujian masuk _Universitas._

"Yang akan dilakukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto" gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar keras di gedung itu, Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya. dibantu oleh pelayannya. Melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan terperanga.

"Dia murid dengan nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk- dan kenapa dia harus dibantu berjalan oleh orang itu? –tidak mungkin-!" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Ada apa dengan dirinya?" beberapa pendapat dan spekulasi mulai diperbicangkan, melihat Naruto yang berjalan tertatih dibantu oleh pelayannya. ia pun sampai ke tempat mimbar untuk segera menyampaikan sambutan perwakilannya kepada _Universitas _yang sudah menerima semua mahasiswa yang dinilai pantas untuk masuk ke _Universitas_ tersebut.

Senyumannya mengawali berdirinya di mimbar itu, sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya ia mulai berbicara. "Tidak semua orang beruntung, dan tidak semua orang sempurna, di dunia ini pasti ada orang yang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan tersendiri, berdirinya aku disini untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata untuk kalian semua-"

"Dia buta?"

"Tidak mungkin-"

Semua orang nampak terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang mereka lihat, kejadian yang sangat langka ini mengundang decak kagum beberapa orang namun ada juga yang merasa minder karena kalah bersaing.

"_Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki nilai tertinggi? Padahal dia tidak bisa melihat? kenapa?"_

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, suara-suara itu menganggunya untuk berbicara. "Aku tahu apa yang kini berada di pikiran kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu secara detailnya, aku masih memiliki indra pendengaran dan dari suara itu berasal aku bisa mengatahui bahwa kalian merasa aneh denganku, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Melihat seseorang sepertiku dapat meraih nilai paling tinggi saat ujian masuk kemarin, tidak ada kecurangan dalam ujianku, aku dipantau khusus oleh guru pembimbing mereka membacakan soal dan aku menjawabnya, itu saja." Mendengar penjelasan itu, membuat semua orang mulai terdiam dan mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan disampaikan oleh murid teladan tersebut.

7 menit telah berlalu ia pun kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan menggelegar dari sudut ke sudut gedung utama.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Dari tadi pagi, aku telah membentakmu terus, maafkan aku! Aku sangat menyesal" Hinata sangat merasa bersalah atas perilakunya yang sudah berlebihan. Naruto hanya tersenyum sampai tangannya mengusap rambut Hinata yang dirasa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau aku buta jadi tidak apa apa." senyum tulus Naruto, melihat senyuman itu membuat Hinata tersipu, wajahnya memerah merona membuat sikapnya yang sebelumnya kasar menjadi lembut dalam waktu yang singkat.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa sebaik ini?- tapi dia masih memiliki kekurangan'_ batin Hinata yang merasa sedikit kecewa dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Meskipun begitu dia akan menerimanya sebagai teman satu _Universitas_. Begitulah awal dari pertemanan mereka, dua tangan yang saling bersentuhan, tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka berdua pun merasa pertemuan ini telah ditakdirkan oleh tuhan. sampai waktu terus berlalu dan akhirnya acara resmi usai, semuanya berdiri, meninggalkan tempat duduknya berjalan keluar gedung sambil bercengkrama, ada yang sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, ada juga yang masih canggung atau pun belum menemukan teman karena tidak memiliki teman SMA yang masuk ke perguruan yang sama. satu demi satu orang-orang keluar dari gedung utama disambut oleh keluarga yang telah menunggu kepulangan mereka. Ucapan ucapan rasa penuh bangga dapat terdengar dengan jelas, kini Naruto berjalan tertatih dibantu oleh pelayannya dari belakang.

"Lewat sini…"

"Ebisu? Apa kau mendengar suara suara itu?"

"Iya, tuan Naruto"

"Dari suara mereka, pasti mereka sedang tersenyum, senang dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu, sesuatu yang ingin aku lihat"

"Benar, suatu saat anda juga akan merasakan dan melihatnya secara langsung, tuan"

"Aku harap kau benar." Lalu pelayan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya. _"Hati-hati"_ setelah dirasa sudah nyaman, ia pun mengemudikan mobil itu dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Beberapa waktu setelah itu, wanita bermata lavender berlari keluar gedung. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, digenggamnya sebuah benda yang bukan miliknya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari cari seseorang yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

"Dimana dia? Apakah dia sudah pulang?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menundukan kepala ia merasa bersalah. _'Aku benar benar wanita yang jahat' _betapa tidak, wanita berparas cantik itu mencaci maki Naruto di depan umum, membentaknya saat upacara pembukaan dan berpikir buruk mengenai dirinya. padahal ia baru saja mengenal Naruto. tidak berhenti dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi menurutnya permohonan maaf tidaklah cukup untuk menebus kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat, lalu tangannya ia angkat sejajar dengan dada, matanya melihat kacamata hitam yang ia genggam itu.

'_Aku harus mengembalikan ini dan berpikir untuk menebus kesalahanku' _batinnya percaya diri.

Mobil berwarna hitam bertuliskan _lemosin_ di bemper depan, melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. "Ebisu? mampirlah ke pemakaman sebentar, aku ingin kesana"

"Baik." Perintah itu didengar baik oleh pelayan yang bernama Ebisu, ia pun membelokkan arah untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. laki-laki berambut kuning itu tersenyum tidak sabar karena akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa menit setelah itu, mobil _lemosin_ Naruto telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, mereka berdua keluar, dan berjalan masuk ke pemakaman.

"Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri"

"Tapi tuan-"

Mendengar bantahan itu Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi saya akan tetap mengawasi anda dari belakang"

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto tersenyum, daun daun kering bertebangan dari pohon-pohon khas pemakaman, bunga bunga berwarna kuning berserakan di sekeliling taman pemakaman menghiasi langkah pendek Naruto yang berjalan pelan mengikuti nalurinya. Dia sudah sering datang kesini, jadi dia ingin menghafal betul jalan menuju pemakaman orang tuanya. Ia pun berbelok ke kanan sambil memegang tongkatnya sebagai penentu arah dan petunjuk jika terdapat halangan di depannya. Melihat itu Ebisu hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah pelan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Laki laki berkulit putih itu berhenti pada 2 batu nisan yang berdampingan. Ia pun menghadap batu nisan itu seraya bertanya kepada Ebisu. "Apakah ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Ebisu.

"Benar tuan, anda berhasil" jawab Ebisu tersenyum senang.

Lalu Naruto berjalan mendekati kuburan itu, mendoakan orang tuanya dan meletakkan beberapa bunga di depan masing-masing batu nisan, _'Ayah, Ibu? Apakah kalian baik baik saja disana? Aku harap kalian baik baik saja karena disini aku baik baik saja, jadi jangan cemaskan aku ya? Bertahun tahun telah berlalu dan aku masih sehat seperti dulu, ini berkat Ebisu. Dia telah menjaga dan merawatku selama ini, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri, -hanya satu yang aku inginkan dari kalian tetap awasi aku dari sana ya? Baiklah aku pamit pulang dulu, sampai bertemu lagi, Ayah, Ibu.'_

"Ebisu?"

"Iya tuan?"

"Terima kasih karena selama ini telah menjagaku, aku berhutang banyak kepadamu"

"Kenapa anda mengatakan itu? seharusnya saya yang harus berterima kasih kepada anda, karena anda lah, saya bisa menghidupi keluarga saya yang berada di Suna"

"Begitu kah? baiklah ayo kita pulang"

"Iya"

"Oh ya, Ebisu? Dimana kacamataku?"

"He! Anda tidak membawanya ? mungkin tertinggal di tempat itu. nanti akan saya ambilkan"

"Hehehe, tidak usah lagipula aku masih punya banyak." Kini Naruto dan Ebisu berjalan bersama, tangan Naruto diletakkannya ke pundak Ebisu. sambil tersenyum mereka pun menuju ke mobil untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

_**-Skip time-**_

Berbalut oleh selimut putih, Naruto hendak memejamkan mata. Dalam hatinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Kegelapan yang begitu menganggunya, menurutnya tidur atau tidak itu adalah hal yang sama karena ia akan merasakan gelap di kedua matanya, terpejam atau tidak itu juga adalah hal yang sama. sehingga ia berpikir _'Apakah aku akan seperti ini sampai ajal menjemputku?' _tangannya pun mulai meraba raba lampu kamarnya, ditariknya seuntai tali lampu kecil yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya._ 'aku hanya berharap, semuanya akan berubah ketika aku membuka mataku saat hari esok tiba'_ senyumnya dalam lamunan tidur yang menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya, burung burung berkicau ditemani ayam berkokok, matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur _sreek _suara gesernya kaitan jendela pun terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, pelayannya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk.

"Ini teh anda" ucap Ebisu sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang setiap pagi diminum oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih" jawab Naruto sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat yang telah ia pegang.

"Hari ini, hari pertamaku masuk kuliah ya?"

"Tentu saja, apa anda lupa?"

"Tidak, justru aku sangat bersemangat" senyuman pagi adalah yang terbaik untuk mengawali hari. dan itu telah ditampilkan oleh Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Seusai melakukan persiapan awal, dari sarapan sampai mandi hingga bersiap untuk bergegas ke kampus, kini Naruto mulai mengawali harinya dengan tersenyum, suara mobil _limosin_ telah tiba di kampusnya, kali ini Naruto berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Ebisu.

"Tuan ?" batin Ebisu dari dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan langkahnya yang menjauh, ia merasa cemas. Sebelumnya Naruto mempunyai permintaan kepada Ebisu untuk tidak menemaninya seharian penuh karena dia ingin masuk ke kelas sendirian dan melakuan semuanya sendiri.

Melihat itu, salah satu mahasiswa tidak tinggal diam, "Ayo aku bantu berjalan" dengan langkah seribu, laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu langsung meletakkan tangan Naruto ke pundaknya, ia pun tersenyum lembut ke wajah Naruto.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kalau aku-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Sasuke langsung menyela dengan nada sopan.

"Tidak usah diberitahu, kamu Uzumaki Naruto kan? Murid tercedas dalam ujian masuk" Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang.

"Kau itu luar biasa! Kau menjadi perbincangan hangat di _Universitas, _dan untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat terkagum kepada seseorang sepertimu, melihatmu membuatku merasa tidak berguna- hehe"

"Begitu kah? aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, itu tidak lebih kan?"

"Kau benar, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu"

"Oh ya! Kau mengambil jurusan apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penuh antusias. Mereka berdua masih berjalan bersama di halaman kampus, semua pandangan tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku mengambil jurusan instrument"

"Kau bisa instrument? Kau hebat sekali!" ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia bisa sesemangat itu, namun dilihat dari raut mukanya dia terlihat senang.

"Hehehe" tawa kecil Naruto tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke, matanya masih terpejam, mukanya tidak melepas pandangan dari depan. Membuat Sasuke dapat memandangnya dengan leluasa. Tongkat kayu muda miliknya dipegang oleh Sasuke. setelah memasuki koridor kampus Sasuke pun berkata.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar kau ke kelas musik" ujar Sasuke. mendengar ucapan yang mengacu kepada pertolongan itu, Naruto melekukan bibirnya_. 'setidaknya aku telah mempunyai 2 teman sekarang'_ senyum kecilnya dalam hati.

Setelah melewati tangga, Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. "Disini tempatnya"

"Terima kasih Sasuke"

"Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu ya, kalau ada apa-apa bilang aku, sampai nanti."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tanpa tahu Sasuke pergi ke arah yang mana, hanya suara yang menjadi petunjuk jika lambaiannya itu di arah yang benar. Sampai dia masuk ke dalam kelas Instrument. "Pasti kamu? Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" tanya pengajar yang telah siap sedia di ruangan itu, beberapa murid lain juga sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Benar" jawab Naruto penuh sopan santun.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk di- oh ya biar aku bantu-" guru itu baru tahu bahwa Naruto mengalami gangguan dalam indera penglihatannya, dan membantunya menuju bangku duduknya. Namun seseorang yang sudah menjadi temannya terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

'_Aku tidak menyangka, dia satu jurusan denganku dan satu kelas lagi' _batin Hinata tidak percaya. Kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang. dosen kelas yang bernama Kakashi Hatake memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan banyak murid yang menurutnya sangat menyukai musik lebih dari dirinya sendiri. wajah malasnya tidak hentinya ia perlihatkan kepada murid-murid baru, membuat muridnya berpikir bahwa dosen itu aneh dan cabul. Walaupun kebanyakan orang beranggapan seperti itu, tapi dialah dosen yang paling disegani se _Universitas,_ kejeniusannya dalam memainkan segala alat musik akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum dan menuntun tangan untuk memberikan _applause _kepada pria berambut putih itu, namun ada satu kekurangan yang menjadi titik kelemahannya, jika ditanya mengenai itu, dia memilih untuk menyingkir daripada menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. _Singing_

"Baiklah, kita akan menuju gedung instrumental untuk melihat alat musik apa yang kalian kuasai"

"Ya!." Jawab para murid serempak.

Para murid mulai keluar dari kelas kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang masih bersiap siap untuk menuju ke gedung instrumental.

"Hey?" sapa Hinata.

"Hm? ada apa? Kamu Hinata kan?"

"Iya ini aku, oh ya aku ingin mengembalikan kacamata ini, kemarin tertinggal di gedung saat upacara penerimaan"

"Ohh, terima kasih" balas Naruto sambil meraba raba kacamata hitam miliknya yang diletakkan Hinata di meja praktis yang menjadi satu dengan bangku. Hinata pun menggeser kacamata itu agar Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Kamu bisa berdiri sendiri kan? Ayo aku bantu"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata" mereka berjalan bersama menuju gedung instrumental.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak kemarin tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya dan melukai perasaanmu, satu pertanyaan saja. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke _Universitas_ ternama ini? kau tahu orang cacat tidak mungkin bisa masuk karena itu terlalu mustahil?"

Sambil tersenyum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau benar, seharusnya itu mustahil mengingat jika buta huruf atau buta warna saja tidak diperbolehkan, aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah kita sampai ke gedung instrumental"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Di dalam gedung instrumental, sudah tertata rapi beberapa alat musik, seperti terompet, biola dan segala jenis alat musik yang serupa dan juga terdapat piano yang terpampang di panggung paling atas disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang tembus dari kaca-kaca atap, membuat para calon penggunanya terperanga takjub atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"Wah, luar biasa, inikah panggung instrument itu?"

"Aku ingin segera memainkan biola"

Kakashi telah berdiri di tempat konduktor. "Aku ingin kalian menunjukkan bakat kalian dengan alat music yang telah kalian kuasai"

"He? Secara individu kah?"

"Iya, dimulai dari kau…." Jari telunjuk Kakashi langsung menuju Hinata.

"Aku?" dengan senyuman dan percaya diri tinggi, Hinata pun melangkah ke depan sambil membawa biola, salah satu alat musik yang telah ia kuasai.

Wanita berambut hitam lurus itu memainkan biolanya dengan lembut, dari caranya memegang biola, ia sudah terbiasa memainkannya sepanjang hari. salah satu tangannya ia lentangkan, menjadikan lentangan itu sebuah landasan biola, ujung biola ia sangga menggunakan dagu kemudian ia mulai menggesek halus dan lembut, secara bersamaan menciptakan sebuah alunan nada yang merdu dan membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan merasa rileks serta larut dalam alunan suara hangat itu.

"Hebat!"

"Suaranya begitu mengalir."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk pertanda ia mengakui bakatnya. "Bagus, aku harap semuanya seperti ini" paparnya. dan satu persatu murid-murid maju ke depan menunjukkan kebolehannya di depan semua orang, dari alat yang kecil sampai besar, silih berganti. Sampai tiba giliran terakhir.

"Tinggal kamu? Uzumaki Naruto, perlihatkan bakatmu" semua pandangan tidak lepas dari seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sekarang dibantu berjalan oleh salah satu murid, ia pun duduk di bangku piano, sambil menghela nafas panjang ia mulai memainkan piano itu.

Mata lavender Hinata hanya terfokus kepada Naruto yang telah bersiap untuk memainkan piano. "Apa dia bisa?" tuturnya penuh keraguan, sampai keraguan itu sirna dalam sekajap. Dentingan piano mulai terdengar. Jari jemari Naruto menari-nari di atas papan piano dengan lihai dan elegan suara itu bersatu padu membentuk sebuah mahakarya suara yang luar biasa. Merdu sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa indahnya suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. bahkan diantara mereka yang mendengar dentingan itu, ada yang meneteskan air mata, sedih dan pilu serta terharu bercampur aduk. Begitu juga Kakashi seumur hidup dia belum pernah mengajar murid dengan bakat luar biasa seperti Naruto, tidak henti-hentinya ia berbatin bersyukur kepada tuhan atas nikmat yang ia terima ini.

'_Luar biasa… detingan nada ini mengalir turun seperti hulu di ujung sungai, air terjun yang indah dihiasi pelangi yang timbul setelahnya akibat dari gemercik air. Jika dilihat oleh mata keindahannya sudah tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata kata lagi begitu pun dengan alunan nada ini, sungguh anugerah yang luar biasa' _ sorakan tepuk tangan pun terdengar setelah Naruto berhenti memainkan piano. Lalu salah satu temannya menjemputnya.

"Kau luar biasa! Kamu Naruto kan!"

"Aku Ino"

"Aku Kiba"

"Aku Sakura!"

"Kalau aku Shikamaru"

"Salam kenal ya Naruto!"

Di tengah kerumunan itu, senyumannya tidak pudar beberapa kali dia mendapat salam perkenalan namun dia tidak tahu mana yang namanya Ino, mana yang namanya Kiba dan lain lain tapi dia berusaha untuk menghafal nama mereka satu persatu karena mereka telah ia anggap sebagai teman dekat. Entah mengapa Hinata seperti tidak suka dengan orang orang yang mengerumuni Naruto, dari raut muka dan sikapnya ia seperti iri, _'semua perhatian itu seharusnya milikku' _pikirnya licik.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, sampai dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. _'Sudah selesai kah? ini terlalu cepat…'_

"Baiklah kelas telah usai, kalian dapat meninggalkan gedung ini" perintahnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. semua orang pun bergegas keluar gedung, beberapa orang terlihat mendekati Naruto dan menawarinya bantuan.

"Naruto? aku bantu ya!"

"Kau kenapa Ino! Biar aku saja!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih" namun disaat yang bersamaan Hinata merebut tangan Naruto dan membawa berjalan bersamanya. "Maaf dia sudah ada janji denganku" ucapnya menyela keributan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kesindir atau apa tapi bukankah dengan kemampuan materialmu, kau dapat menyuruh seseorang untuk mendonorkan matanya kepadamu?" Hinata menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar tanpa berpikir panjang dan seenaknya saja, tapi Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, itu saja" jawabnya singkat. Lalu Hinata mengendurkan genggaman tangannya. Seraya melihat Naruto yang memejamkan mata tanpa tahu tempat seperti apa yang sekarang ia pijak, tapi Hinata belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Menurutnya kesempurnaan adalah segalanya jadi dia ingin menjadi sempurna dan mengalahkan siapapun yang menghalanginya. Termasuk pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, entah kapan dia akan tersadar tidak ada yang tahu? bahkan Naruto tidak tahu jika sikap Hinata seperti itu, wanita itu berusaha bersembunyi di balik kebaikannya. Lobi kampus dimana terdapat tempat duduk panjang yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh mahasiswa untuk memanfaatkan jaringan internet dan sebagainya, tapi sekarang tidak begitu ramai hanya beberapa orang saja, Naruto dan Hinata masih berjalan melewati kawasan itu untuk keluar kampus.

Di seberang jalan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam beserta pelayan Naruto telah menunggu.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Oh ya, apakah kau ingin mampir ke rumahku sebentar? aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu"

"Emmm … baiklah aku terima ajakanmu" jawab Hinata tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto merasa senang sudah lama dia tidak menerima tamu apalagi temannya sendiri. jadi dia akan sangat antusias untuk menjamu Hinata nanti. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat kejadian itu.

"Itukan Naruto? tapi siapa wanita itu?" _pikirnya._ Lalu tangannya mengepal erat seperti dia sedang dilanda amarah sambil berbalik ia pun berjalan menjauh.

_**Hinata POV~**_

Aku bingung dengan sikapku sendiri, aku merasa kasihan terhadapnya tapi dibalik itu semua aku juga merasa iri kepadanya, bakat terpendamnya dan decak kagum yang ia peroleh membuatku ingin merebut semua itu, menghancurkan harapannya dan membuat simpati tertuju kepadaku, kepopuleran membuatku buta atas segalanya, dan berbagai cara akan aku jalankan untuk meraih itu semua. karena aku hanya ingin diperhatikan. Sekarang aku duduk di kursi mobil berdampingan dengan Naruto, aku lihat dari tadi dia hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil menghirup udara segar. Tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya aku sampai ke rumahnya. Mataku dibuat tidak bisa berkedip saat tiba di rumah yang bagaikan istana itu, gerbang besar telah menantiku, kami pun berjalan bersama diantara halaman hijau yang dihiasi oleh bunga bunga dan pepohonan yang menjulang nan indah, di tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah kolam dengan air mancur di titik tengahnya. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan rumahnya. Pandanganku tak teralihkan sedikit pun dalam pikirku aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.

'_Sebenarnya siapa dia?'_

"Ayo nona, kita masuk" seketika itu lamunanku terbuyar saat pelayan Naruto yang bernama Ebisu menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Iya." Jawabku sopan, lalu aku masuk ke rumah yang bagaikan istana itu. setibanya di dalam aku dikejutkan kembali, lagi-lagi rumah ini membuatku takjub, tidak henti hentinya aku ingin menanyakan pekerjaan ayah Naruto, dan hal hal yang bersangkutan dengan semua ini, walaupun begitu aku sangat malu jika bertanya seperti itu, bisa bisanya nanti aku malah dianggap wanita _matre _yang hanya tergiur oleh banyaknya uang semata.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di meja makan ruang tengah, di atas sebuah lampu besar berkelip yang membuatku takut jika sewaktu waktu lampu itu jatuh ke bawah, dan tidak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan Naruto mengantarkan makanan ke meja, menaruhnya dengan susunan rapi dan teratur. Membuatku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakannya, namun aku tidak ingin memulai jika belum disuruh oleh tuan rumah.

"Hinata? terima kasih, hari ini kau telah membantuku, tidak hanya itu saja aku melakukan ini karena kita adalah teman, jadi silahkan makanlah hidangan yang sudah tersedia ini" ucapnya tersenyum, senyumannya membuatku sedikit tersipu. Dilihat dari manapun pada dasarnya Naruto itu tampan akan tetapi dia- sangat disayangkan….

Lalu aku mulai memakan hidangan itu dengan hati-hati, elegan adalah prioritas utamaku agar terlihat manis di depan semua laki-laki termasuk Naruto.

_**Hinata POV end~**_

Satu suapan demi satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat tapi ia masih bisa meraba sesekali dia harus dibantu oleh Ebisu yang sudah bersiap di sampingnya, jika gelas yang ingin ia pegang terlalu jauh atau bahkan ia merasa kesulitan Ebisu dengan sigap menggesernya atau langsung memberikannya ke tangan Naruto yang meraba itu. cara itu sudah ia terapkan setiap hari membuat Ebisu sebagai pelayan pun juga sudah terbiasa. Hinata yang melihat cara makan itu hanya bisa melongo tak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Segelas air minum telah ia minum, menandakan ia telah selesai makan dan merasa kenyang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" mendengar suara kelegaan itu, Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya.." kata Naruto yang matanya masih ia pejamkan seperti biasa, dia tidak ingin membuka matanya karena nanti akan menyeramkan jadinya.

"Oh ya, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kamu jalan-jalan denganku? di halaman rumahmu"

"Boleh saja" Hinata pun mendekati Naruto dan membantunya berjalan keluar. "Hati-hati" sela Ebisu cemas. Kemudian wanita itu menuntun Naruto dan membawanya ke halaman hijau berumput tipis. Bau bunga bunga taman tercium oleh indra penciuman Naruto, Hinata pun mengajaknya berjalan jalan di sekitar taman menikmati suasana sejuk menjelang sore itu. tangan Naruto ia pegangi dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya, merasa tangannya digenggam dengan sangat erat wajah Naruto pun memerah.

"Anoo Hinata? apakah pacarmu tidak marah nanti? Kita terlalu dekat" papar Naruto dengan wajah malunya.

"Tidak kok santai saja, aku tidak punya pacar hehe"

"Begitukah?" balas Naruto tersenyum manis, lalu mereka pun terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih yang terletak di dekat kolam air mancur.

"….." Terdiam tanpa kata mungkin itulah yang bisa kita gambarkan dari dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk dekat kolam air mancur. Hinata terlihat memandangi sekitar, ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa memandangnya jadi sesekali dia melihat wajah Naruto yang terdiam hanya focus ke depan dimana ia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ia perhatikan. Sementara itu Hinata mengawasi mata Naruto yang terpejam. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap bisa merasakannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan getaran getaran aneh di sekelilingnya.

"T-tidak aku hanya melihat air mancur itu" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kolam dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ohh, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Hinata?"

"Apa?"

"Seperti apa wajahmu itu? seberapa panjang rambutmu? Seberapa tinggi kamu? Aku ingin sekali melihatmu, pertanyaan aneh ya? hehehe maafkan aku." Naruto malu terhadap teman pertamanya yang ia temui di kampus, ia ingin melihat Hinata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, di dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan wajah Hinata. ia mulai memasang mata, menyesuaikan wajah, sampai rambut yang pas untuk menggambarkan wajah Hinata yang asli.

Mendengar ungkapan itu Hinata tersenyum, kemudian ia menjawab kalimat kalimat menarik yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tersebut.

"Kamu bisa bayangkan aku sekarang, coba konsentrasi dan mulai bayangkan, aku akan mendiskripsikan diriku sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku akan jujur jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya? Kulitku putih, mataku lavender, rambutku lurus dan panjang, dan aku memiliki tinggi 160 centimeter, sudah kau bayangkan Naruto?"

"Seperti itu kah?" Naruto mengangguk angguk, mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan, dan ia dapat sedikit gambaran mengenai wanita itu.

"Aku cantik kan?"goda Hinata tersenyum manja.

"Apa? Aku belum bisa membayangkannya hehehe"

"Ahh kau ini! tidak asyik." Balas Hinata sambil menggelitiki Naruto. dari kejauhan mereka berdua tertawa bersama, larut dalam canda tawa yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi begitu saja. Ebisu yang melihat itu dari jauh merasa senang. ada seseorang yang bisa membuat tuan muda tertawa sampai seperti itu, jika dipikir pikir itu sudah lama sekali.

Dan waktu singkat itu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ingin lebih lama tingga disini?"

"Tidak, aku juga punya keluarga, aku takut mereka mencemaskanku"

"Keluarga kah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi"

Disaat itu Hinata pulang sembari melambai lambaikan tangannya, senyuman perpisahan terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

Malam hari telah tiba, di balik salah satu ruangan rumah Naruto, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah asik memainkan jari jemarinya di atas piano, ia tersenyum memainkan melodi musik yang mengalir hangat menyelimuti seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya anda tidur tuan"

"Baiklah."

_**-Skip time-**_

_**Hari-hari terus berlalu dan aktivitas sama terjalin seperti biasanya, sampai tiba gilirannya menunjukan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.**_

Hari yang cerah. Di sebuah Universitas ternama di kota Konohagakure, rutinitas kelas terus berjalan seperti biasa. Beberapa orang berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing, senyuman pagi tergambar jelas di raut wajah mereka, membuat suasana di pagi hari itu sangat menyejukkan hati. Dan disalah satu koridor kampus berjalan seseorang wanita berkulit putih langsat, sambil membawa tas berbentuk biola. Mungkin di dalamnya terdapat sebuah biola. Ia berjalan pelan, orang orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak berhenti memandang serta menggodanya, siulan aneh yang terdengar di telinganya itu membuatnya merasa terganggu.

'_Sial kenapa mereka ini' _Dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang berdiri di dekat tangga, mencoba menunggu seseorang mungkin Hinata pikir begitu karena dari gestur caranya ia berdiri menunjukkan seperti itu. di saat Hinata ingin naik ke tangga tiba-tiba suara panggilan ia dengar, suara itu berasal dari pria yang berdiri di dekat tangga tersebut.

"Hey kau!"

"Ada apa?" sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar kepadamu"

"Katakan saja…"

"Kau mengenal Naruto kan? Aku ingin kau segera menjauhinya" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Memang, tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia nampak bingung dengan perkataan pria yang belum ia kenal tersebut.

"Karena aku tahu sikapmu yang sebenarnya, kau terlihat baik diluar tapi di dalam hatimu kau terlalu busuk untuk menjadi temannya, dia pria yang baik aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya kepada Naruto" bisik Sasuke dengan nada mengancam, lalu laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjauhi Hinata dan berlari ke koridor.

"Hoy! Jangan berlari di koridor!" tegur salah satu dosen yang melihatnya berlari dari belakang.

"Ada yang misi penting sensei!" teriaknya.

Hinata masih terdiam seribu bahasa. dalam ancaman itu tersirat beberapa arti yang ia pahami, kata-kata itu membuat jantungnya berdekup kencang, bukan karena suka atau yang lainnya melainkan takut dan was-was. Ia pun meneruskan langkah kakinya menaiki tangga.

Sasuke masih berlari di koridor _'Aku harus menyambutnya…'_ pikirnya riang gembira.

Setibanya di luar, nampak Naruto yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di halaman kampus. "Aku bantu ya, Naruto!" pinta Sasuke sambil menghampirinya, ia pun meletakkan tangan Naruto ke pundaknya, secara spontan Naruto terkejut namun bukan kali ini saja Sasuke menolongnya.

"Terima kasih, kau telah berkali kali membantuku Sasuke" Naruto langsung mengetahui bahwa orang yang selalu menghampirinya di pagi hari, adalah Sasuke, bisa dibilang dia adalah teman terdekat yang dimilikinya selain Hinata.

"Kau ini, jangan dipikirkan aku melakukan ini karena aku senang melakukannya" senyum Sasuke meski tidak terlihat oleh mata Naruto.

"Iya." balas Naruto tersenyum tulus. _Sesampainya di kelas, _Naruto disambut oleh teman teman yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya, ada yang membawakan tasnya, mengantarkannya ke bangku duduk sampai mengucapkan selamat pagi dan semua itu membuat Naruto senang.

Sekarang semua orang telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata duduk di sampingnya berusaha menyapa wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata"

"Iya.." balas Hinata terdengar sinis. Tidak tahu apa penyebabnya namun Naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dari Hinata, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Apakah kamu sakit Hinata? kamu terdengar tidak bersemangat"

"Apa begitu? Tapi kelihatannya biasa saja kok tidak ada yang aneh denganku"

"Sou… kalau begitu syukurlah" jawaban itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Naruto, meskipun begitu dia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan ingin menghindari perbincangan dengan Hinata untuk sementara waktu, ia memilih pilihan itu karena mungkin Hinata sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk atau memiliki masalah lain. Dan disaat Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Hinata pun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hey Hinata? kau tidak membantu Naruto berjalan menuju ke gedung instrument?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Oh ya aku lupa hehehe" balas Hinata menutupi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku ya Naruto, ayo"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto menerima uluran tangan Hinata. mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh kelas music. Hinata berusaha menutupi sesuatu terhadap Naruto, tapi meskipun begitu Naruto masih tetap bisa merasakannya, segala sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, sekecil apapun itu. karena Naruto mempunyai kelebihan dalam hal seperti itu.

Semua murid telah menempatkan diri di posisinya masing-masing, namun Naruto hanya duduk di kursi yang digunakan untuk menonton pertunjukan music instrument tepatnya di paling depan, karena dirinya adalah seorang pianis yang memainkan music secara individu bukan kelompok, ia mendapatkan gilirannya ketika kelas telah usai.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian, dipenghujung tahun baru nanti kalian akan melakukan pentas untuk pertama kalinya," pungkas Kakashi dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hee!?" semuanya terkaget. Tapi sudah tidak ada kata mundur lagi dalam sebuah jadwal pementasan yang telah ditetapkan, mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk maju. Latihan giat dan kerja keras adalah konsekuensi yang wajib dilakukan, tentu saja untuk mencapai keberhasilan. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata dosen hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melontarkan kata-kata penyemangat kepada teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, semangat ya!" teriaknya lantang.

"Naruto?" "Naruto?" "Naruto?" semua teman-teman Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki berparas tampan itu. setelah mereka melihat senyuman Naruto, mereka pun semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah aku akan bersungguh-sungguh"

"Yosh, aku akan berlatih keras"

"Aku juga…"

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu nampak geram, masih saja terselip rasa dengki di hatinya, tidak terima karena kesempurnaan terus memihak kepada Naruto. namun ia masih berusaha bersikap baik dengan menyembunyikan sikap aslinya. Dosen Kakashi Hatake juga menaruh kesan bangga kepada Naruto. _'ia membangkitkan semangat rekannya hanya dengan beberapa kata saja, dia memiliki karisma yang tinggi' _papar Kakashi merasa bangga dengan murid kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, untuk kau Naruto, kau akan melakukan pertunjukkan secara terpisah dan menjadi pembuka dalam pertujukkan tersebut" ujar Kakashi dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin."

Keharmonisan telah terjalin, semuanya terlihat berlatih dengan penuh semangat, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa karena satu bulan dari sekarang, pemetasan akan dilaksanakan. Hari ini waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Orang-orang mulai keluar gedung instrument membuat gedung itu menjadi sepi hanya 3 orang yang tersisa yaitu Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi. Hinata terduduk di kursi paling depan untuk menunggu dan mendengar Naruto memainkan pianonya. Sekarang giliran Naruto untuk berlatih dengan dosen Kakashi. Kakashi pun membacakan note note dan melodi yang harus dihafal oleh Naruto. ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah mengingat Naruto tidak bisa melihat. tapi kejeniusan dan semangat pantang menyerah Naruto membuat dirinya dapat melakukan intro dengan _epic, w_alaupun masih ada kesalahan di beberapa note.

"Dia bisa menghafal ini dengan cepat, aku yakin dalam 10 hari dia akan menguasainya secara sempurna" pikir dosen berambut putih itu. Hinata yang mendengar dentingan alunan piano yang indah itu, tidak henti hentinya takjub namun disamping itu dia juga merasa lebih rendah daripada Naruto. membuatnya mengepal tangan sambil menahan emosinya. Kegundahan di dalam hatinya semakin membuatnya ingin mengalahkan Naruto dan menjadi yang nomor 1. Karena akhir-akhir ini, Hinata selalu menempati posisi kedua di bawah Naruto.

"Anoo, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, ada apa Kakashi sensei?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui rahasiamu, bagaimana kau bisa menempatkan posisi jari-jarimu secara tepat di piano itu? sejak kemarin aku ingin menanyakannya namun tidak sempat," Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak mengerti, setauku jika aku sudah berada di kursi ini, jari jemariku dengan lincah akan memainkan piano secara otomatis. Hehe"

"Hahaha, kau membuat lelucon yang bagus Naruto, baiklah sudah 2 jam, kita sudahi perjumpaan hari ini sampai ketemu besok ya" Lalu Hinata pun menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan bersamanya dengan dalih supaya tidak tersesat. Mereka berdua pun keluar gedung, tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke sudah menunggu di dekat gedung dan melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Wanita itu! jika aku membiarkannya terus menerus akan menjadi gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Pikir Sasuke bertindak cepat. Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dengan terburu-buru berjalan menuju kelas musik, ia ingin menemui seseorang dan membuat perhitungan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu"

"….."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke bagian gedung paling atas dimana tidak ada atap disana, untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan Naruto. angin menghembus sejuk, rambut Hinata terbang terbawa angin terurai berai membuat rambutnya nampak semakin berkilau karena terbias oleh cahaya matahari. Sedangkan Sasuke juga seperti itu rambutnya melayang mengikuti hembusan arah angin. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Hinata yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sekarang jarak antara mereka berdua hanya beberapa meter saja, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Namun Sasuke masih tetap berusaha tenang dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan kenapa di tempat ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, jawab pertanyaanku" tempat itu senyap untuk beberapa saat, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar di gendang telinga mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak tahu maksudmu!" tegas Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke katakan kepadanya. Bersikap polos seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa, membuat semua orang tertipu dengan kemanisan yang bersifat sementara.

"Tidak kah kau tahu? Aku selalu mengawasimu sejak SMA?"

"Jadi kau satu SMA denganku?" ujar Hinata sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya, matanya hanya tertuju kepada Sasuke yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Jadi kau tau segalanya tentangku?" _lanjutnya._

"Tentu saja, banyak insiden yang kau lakukan untuk mendapat pujian salah satu diantaranya adalah-"

"Hentikan!" teriak Hinata lantang. Tangannya ia letakkan di samping telinga. Dia tidak ingin mendengar cerita kelam itu lagi.

"Kau hanya lapar atas segala pujian, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Apakah kau ingin mencelakai Naruto agar dapat mendapat pujian dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu?"

"Diamlah! Sudah kubilang diamlah!" suara itu mendengung keras di langit luas, menggelegar ke sudut sudut pagar pembatas, lalu Sasuke berhenti membicarakan tentang masa lalu wanita berambut hitam lurus itu. dan berjalan meninggalkannya, Hinata pun tersungkur ke tanah. Ia teringat kembali tentang masa lalunya.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ada orang yang mengetahui tentang masa laluku disini- aku teringat beberapa kejadian yang membuatku berubah kepribadian, disaat itu perhatian hanya tertuju kepada teman se kelasku. Dia mendapat semua pujian atas jerih payahnya sendiri. padahal aku sudah melakukan semuanya dengan keras tapi aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Sampai penghujung SMA, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan di luar dengan dalih ingin membereskannya_.

"Sebentar lagi ujian ya? Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menghadapinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh"

"Hee? Sebentar ya aku ke kamar mandi dulu" _kemudian aku memasukkan beberapa serbuk yang_ _mengandung racun di dalam minumannya. Saat itu aku tidak memikirkan apapun yang ada dibenakku_ _hanyalah menjadi nomor 1 dan dengan segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk meraih semua itu. ia pun meminumnya dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mulai merasakan pengaruhnya._

"Kamu kenapa, Tenten?"

"Ada sesuatu yang-"

_Aku mendramatisir kejadian itu dan membuat restoran tempatku makan menanggung semuanya. Dan ia pun mengalami koma berbulan-bulan, sampai akhirnya aku dapat meraih apa yang ingin aku harapkan selama ini, tapi tidak aku sangka ada orang yang memperhatikanku selama ini' _

"Uchiha Sasuke kah?" pikirnya mendangak ke langit dimana warna biru membentang luas. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mengetahui kejadian itu, tapi ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya, ia terus bertanya tanya dan mencari jawabannya sendiri, namun seberapa keras ia mencoba jawabannya masih tetap sama, dia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Dan kembali ke hari hari biasanya, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kelas music terus mengasah kemampuannya untuk menghadapi pementasan yang akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi, begitu pun juga Hinata, sepertinya ia tidak begitu terpangaruh dengan perkataan-perkataan Sasuke. dia terlihat memainkan biolanya penuh konsentrasi.

"Seperti biasa, dia terlihat anggun"

"Kau benar jika dilihat lihat lagi, dia sangat cantik" papar beberapa orang yang melihat latihan Hinata di panggung, ia masih menggesek alat music kesayangannya itu dengan lembut dan halus, mengutamakan suara yang dihasilkan dan keserasian gerakan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak hanya tertarik dengan suara gesekan biolanya saja tapi juga gerakan badannya.

'_Lihatlah Naruto? aku lebih berbakat daripada kamu'_ batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan licik ia melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Naruto sedang terduduk di kursi biasanya, kali ini pelayannya berdiri di samping untuk melayani dan menjaganya setiap waktu. Namun Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tulus, senyuman itu menggambarkan jelas jika tidak ada rasa kedengkian atau rasa rivalitas untuk bersaing. Hinata pun berhenti memainkan biolanya.

"Huh? Kenapa gesekan biolanya berhenti?"

"Nona Hinata sudah keluar gedung tuan" ujar Ebisu memberitahu Naruto.

"Aneh? Antarkan aku kepadanya Ebisu"

"Baik."

Hinata berjalan melewati lorong dan pergi ke kelas. Ia mengambil tasnya, lalu hendak bergegas untuk pulang. Naruto bersama Ebisu pun telah sampai ke kelas.

'_Dia sedang apa ebisu?'_ bisik Naruto memperkecil suaranya.

'_Dia terlihat ingin pulang'_ balas Ebisu mengikuti suara kecil Naruto.

"Hinata? kau disana kan?"

"Iya? Ada apa Naruto?" jawab Hinata tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Ebisu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, maukah kau pergi bersamaku nanti?"

"Boleh" sebelum menjawab ajakan Naruto, Hinata berpikir sebentar. agar terlihat tidak mencurigakan di depan Ebisu.

"Baiklah aku tunggu di depan jam pusat kota nanti sore ya, sampai ketemu nanti" ucap Naruto sambil melekukan bibirnya membuat senyuman yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya.

"Temani aku ya Ebisu"

"Siap, tapi tuan? Jika aku ikut maka bukan disebut kencan"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku mempunyai ide."

Sementara itu, Sasuke barjalan pelan sambil menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang, dari ekspresinya ia nampak kebingungan. "Dimana dia?" pikirnya. Ia sedang mencari Naruto. lalu dari kejauhan ia melihat 2 orang yang hendak berjalan keluar kampus.

"Itu kan? Naruto?" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari kencang menghampiri Naruto, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu di gedung instrument dan kelas music tapi kau tidak ada"

"Hehe, tapi kan kau sudah menemukanku Sasuke" kata Naruto. seperti biasa matanya terpejam rapat rapat, ia tidak ingin membuka matanya.

"Kebetulan, apakah kau ingin mampir ke rumahku sebentar? Sasuke?" _ajaknya._

"Apa boleh? Baiklah dengan senang hati."

_**-Skip Time-**_

Gerbang berwarna coklat memiliki tinggi 7 meter pun terbuka secara otomatis, mobil hitam yang dinaiki oleh Naruto dan lainnya pun masuk melewati gerbang besar itu. Sasuke melongo ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Hebat? Ini beneran rumahmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe, ya begitulah"

Ia memandangi taman hijau dan berbunga di sekelilingnya melalui jendela yang telah terbuka kacanya. Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Duduklah, Sasuke," Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah kecil, tidak berhenti ia memandang lukisan-lukisan di dinding dan benda benda antic yang terpajang di ruang tengah.

"Anoo sa, kau tahu Naruto? aku memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat tinggi dengan benda benda antic seperti ini…" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat lihat benda benda itu lebih dekat, Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya merasa Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Jadi…?" balas Naruto singkat.

"Bolehkah aku membawa salah satu benda ini pulang hehehe" ia tertawa kecil sambil mengambil salah satu benda, lalu Sasuke pun menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Boleh ambilah, lagi pula aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan benda benda itu"

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau memang temanku yang terbaik." setelah menyalami Naruto, Sasuke pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Ia pun memakan hidangan yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan dengan lahapnya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu? Kenapa rumah ini sepi? Dimana Ayah dan Ibumu?" sontak senyuman Naruto menjadi bisu, sinar yang biasanya terpancar dari wajahnya mendadak redup di telan oleh kegelapan. Naruto terdiam tanpa kata.

"Ayah dan Ibuku telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu…" kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam, sendok yang dipegangnya tiba tiba jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Naruto hanya melihat makanannya, ia tersenyum namun di dalam hatinya ia sedang menangis. Karena kata-kata itu mengingatkan dirinya atas kejadian tragis itu.

_**Flashback~**_

Ketika itu jalan raya dipenuhi oleh darah yang berceceran dimana-mana, sebuah tubrukan keras antara truk dan mobil membuat jalan menjadi macet tidak dapat dilalui, orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu satu persatu berlari mendekati korban, keluar dari mobilnya untuk membantu.

"Terlalu tragis!" orang-orang pun mulai mengeluarkan orang yang mengemudikan mobil hitam. dan suara tangisan pun tiba tiba saja terdengar.

"Ada yang selamat!"

"Ayo cepat! Selamatkan dia dan panggil ambulance!" ujar salah satu relawan. Dengan langkah seribu orang-orang pun mengeluarkan anak berumur 10 tahun itu, dan itulah Naruto, sebuah keajaiban dia bisa selamat, tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikit pun. Hanya saja pecahan kaca telah menancap di kedua matanya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat lagi untuk selamanya.

Tetesan air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Sasuke, ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. "Sial kenapa kau menceritakannya? aku tidak kuat menahan air mata ini"

"Sebagai teman aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto, aku janji, jika ada orang yang melukai perasaanmu aku akan mendatanginya dan membuat perhitungan kepadanya"

"Hehe, mendengar itu sudah membuatku senang. terima kasih Sasuke, tapi aku bisa hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri, aku tidak ingin mempersulit orang lain karena keadaanku yang sekarang, sesuai prinsip hidupku"

"Tapi, jika ada masalah bilang kepadaku ya? Aku akan datang kepadamu dengan cepat"

"Haha, iya iya jangan khawatirkan aku" dan kata kata tersebut menjadi perbincangan akhir mereka di sore hari itu. Sasuke pun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah dijamu oleh makanan yang nikmat dan diberi benda antik oleh Naruto.

"Naruto? kau terlalu baik. Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mempermainkanmu." Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar rumah Naruto.

"Ebisu!"

"Apa tuan!"

"Bukankah aku ada janji dengan Hinata"

"Oh ya saya lupa, maaf maaf tuan, aku akan segera mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk anda, tunggu sebentar"

"Hehe, dia itu kadang selalu seperti ini." Tawa kecil Naruto melihat kelakuan ceroboh nan lucu dari pelayannya tersebut. Semuanya sudah siap termasuk rencana yang dibuat oleh Ebisu. Ebisu memasang sebuah headset kecil berwarna hitam di telinga Naruto, sambil memakai kacamata hitam Naruto berjalan ke tempat tujuan. Dan dari kejauhan nampak Ebisu yang menujukkan jalannya dari dalam mobil.

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Benar, nona Hinata sudah menunggu disana" mereka berdua berbicara melalui walkie talkie yang sangat canggih.

"Naruto? kau tidak bersama pelayanmu?"

"Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan" balas Naruto. dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama, menikmati waktu malam, bersenang senang dan sebagainya. namun jika dipikir pikir apakah tidak mampu melihat? dapat menikmati waktu bersenang senang? pada dasarnya semua orang akan menjawab _tidak_, karena semua yang dilihat oleh orang buta adalah kegelapan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, semuanya sama saja hanya kegelapan dan kegelapan, dimana mana kegelapan. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto bisa tersenyum dan menikmati waktu itu? hanya Naruto sendirilah yang mengetahuinya. Hanya 1 jawaban yang dapat mengutarakan segala pendapat mengenai kejadian itu. dia bisa seperti itu karena di sampingnya telah berdiri sesosok orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hinata?"

"Apa?"

"Jika pementasan berhasil dan sukses besar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu…"

"Boleh saja." Jawab Hinata tersenyum manis. Meskipun begitu masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan senyuman itu. tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dari belakang mereka nampak seperti pasangan kekasih karena tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

'_Yosh aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya…' _

_**2 minggu kemudian ..**_

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu telah tiba, orang-orang mulai mendatangi gedung instrument dimana akan diadakan pementasan umum untuk merayakan tahun baru, bukan hanya itu saja orang orang dari kalangan atas yang memakai pakaian rapi dan berdasi nampaknya juga turut serta memenuhi undangan. Memang disini banyak memunculkan bakat muda yang belum begitu terasah dan itu merupakan kesempatan yang terbuka lebar untuk para mahasiswa agar dapat menunjukkan bakatnya.

"Kakashi-san? Aku ingin melihat murid yang anda bicarakan kemarin? Apakah dia akan tampil?"

"Dia akan tampil sebagai pembuka pertunjukkan nanti"

"Oh begitu? Bagus aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya."

Di sebuah ruangan khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk pemain instrument, kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat gugup menghadapi pertunjukkan pertama mereka di depan banyak penonton. Kursi yang diduduki Naruto bergetar dengan sendirinya, Naruto pun bertanya kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah cemas, kau sudah latihan kan?"

"Sudah lah…"

"Tapi kenapa kakimu bergetar?"

"Aku gugup Naruto,"

"Percaya dirilah, lihatlah aku" Chouji langsung melihat ke samping dimana Naruto memajamkan matanya dan memandang ke arah yang berbeda.

"Aku tampil sebagai pembuka pertunjukkan, tapi tidak sepertimu. Aku percaya diri" senyum Naruto dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke depan.

"Mendengar kata-katamu, aku menjadi bersemangat Naruto! Terima kasih ya!" ujar Chouji sambil menyalami tangan Naruto yang hangat. Lalu seorang panitia pun memanggil nama Naruto untuk segera masuk ke panggung dan tampil.

"Uzumaki Naruto!? sudah waktunya untuk tampil.."

"Giliranku ya? Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya" ucapnya sebelum berangkat ke panggung megah yang dipenuhi oleh banyak penonton. Semua teman-teman yang berada di ruangan khusus itu memberikan dukungan penuh kepada Naruto.

"Semangat Naruto!"

"Whoaaa!" sorakan penonton ditemani gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika Naruto memasuki panggung, namun ada yang aneh dengan kejadian itu. semua penonton tampaknya bingung. Naruto berjalan sambil dibantu oleh salah satu panitia yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkannya. Ia pun terduduk di kursi piano dirasakannya aroma khas kayu yang menjadi bahan terbentuknya piano, ia pun menyeret jarinya dari ujung ke ujung piano.

Dan suasana di gedung itu menjadi henyak, kemudian Naruto mulai memainkan pianonya. Dengan lincah jari jemarinya mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang telah ia hafal sebelumnya. Beberapa detik telah berlalu, satu persatu note telah berhasil ia detingkan, dan lama kelamaan semua penonton mulai tersihir oleh suara indah dari alunan piano tersebut, semakin ke dalam dan ke dalam, para penonton dibuat rileks oleh suara hangat itu. keheningan itu berubah menjadi haru, siapa sangka beberapa orang yang mendengar nada indah itu meneteskan air mata.

"Naruto? kau terlalu hebat" ujar Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan dentingan piano seindah ini" ucap salah satu orang berdasi sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tisu.

"Kakashi-san? Apakah dia benar benar buta?" ujar Asuma. Teman Kakashi, Asuma adalah pencari bakat muda di bidang music khususnya instrument.

"Benar, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

"Yah? Dia telah dianugerahi bakat yang luar biasa oleh tuhan." Jawab Asuma yang masih terhipnotis oleh alunan merdu yang tercipta dari jari jemari Naruto. dan akhirnya permainan luar biasa itu telah usai, semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Naruto pun berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Terima kasih' _batin Naruto menangis haru.

Dari ruangan khusus pun, semua teman teman Naruto nampak bangga dengannya. "Pembukaan yang hebat, selanjutnya giliran kita!"

"Ya!"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar keras di gedung utama, membuat perhatian hanya tertuju kepada pemain pemain alat instrument yang telah duduk sesuai posisinya. Dan konduktor yang menjadi pemimpin dan penghubung antara nada nada music mulai memainkan tongkat kecilnya. Bunyi yang selaras akhirnya timbul dari 30 lebih alat music yang dimainkan, semua penonton nampak menikmati suara halus itu.

"Jadi ini murid didikan anda?"

"Benar, sudah 1 bulan mereka berlatih dengan sangat keras"

"Luar biasa, Kakashi-san!" ujar Asuma sambil menepuk punggung Kakashi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Asuma-san." Balas Kakashi seraya tersenyum malas.

30 menit telah berlalu dan bersamaan dengan itu. "Sukses besar!" teriak pemain pemain instrument senang, bagi mereka akhir tahun ini adalah akhir yang terbaik dan mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman berharga ini, dengan semua kerja keras dan doa disokong oleh dukungan dari berbagai pihak. Acara ini berjalan dengan lancar serta sukses besar. dan dari semua keberhasilan itu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Hinata ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu?" disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke mencari cari Naruto, ia berlari ke penjuru tempat dan bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui, sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto bersama Hinata. ia pun menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" pikirnya sambil mengintip mereka berdua.

Dengan bantuan Ebisu dari belakang layar, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya. "A-aku menyukaimu Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku!" ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengeraskan gigi berharap Hinata mau menerimanya. Mendengar pengakuan itu Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa? Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada dia!" batin Sasuke gelisah, ia pun merasakan kepanikan, ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam berpikir mengenai jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas perasaan Naruto. namun.. takdir berkata lain.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" jawaban singkat itu telah menghancurkan seluruh harapan Naruto. ia terdiam tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, kegelapan yang dirasakannya semakin gelap dan gelap, kegelapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, lubang hitam menelannya hidup hidup. dan ia pun terjebak di air mata yang menggelinang di matanya. ia tidak terpikirkan akan jawaban ini, Naruto menangis.

Namun ia mencoba menerima kenyataan dan menanyakan alasan kenapa Hinata menolaknya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Karena kita ini berbeda. aku bisa melihat dan kamu tidak, itu sudah menjadi perbedaan yang signifikan" Tegas Hinata. hati Naruto kembali hancur, keberhasilan yang baru saja ia dapat runtuh dengan cepat hilang dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa memendam amarahnya dalam dalam.

"Wanita itu!" Sasuke mengepal tangannya dengan erat, sampai ia pun memutuskan untuk menghancurkan hidup Hinata. ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jika aku menjadi pacarmu, pasti kau akan merepotkanku, menjagamu adalah pekerjaan sulit dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak seperti pelayanmu itu yang setiap saat patuh terhadapmu. Aku mempunyai kehidupan dan banyak pria yang sudah menungguku disana! Dan lebih sempurna darimu"

"Jadi begitu kah? aku akan menerima semua ucapanmu itu. terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untukku, jika kau tidak senang denganku itu tidak apa-apa. Harapanku ke depannya adalah aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu saja. Walaupun harus melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain" Naruto tersenyum tulus, air mata menetes dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Mendengar semua ucapan itu dari walkie talkie, Ebisu bergegas dengan cepat. Ia pun berlari menuju ke tempat itu. Naruto jatuh pingsan tak berdaya, Ebisu pun menyangga Naruto dari belakang. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa anda, orang yang sangat jahat. tidak memikirkan perasaan tuan muda, tuan Naruto telah mengalami berbagai penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan, dan karenamu ia semakin menderita." Pungkas Ebisu dengan nada marah, ia pun membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah. Dan disaat semuanya sudah pergi menghilang. Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks hiks hiks? Sebenarnya akulah yang tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu Naruto, kau terlalu sempurna, kau sangat baik, selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja, tidak pernah berpikir tentang menjahati orang lain, kau itu terlalu sempurna untukku. Sedangkan aku- aku –aku hiks hiks hiks-"

Di samping itu Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mobil milik Hinata, ia memotong kabel pada rem belakang dan rem depan. "Ini balasanku karena telah menyakiti perasaan Naruto, matilah!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai. Sekarang Hinata telah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikirannya kosong ia tidak mampu memikirkan apapun. air mata terus mengalir dan membanjiri pipinya, sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya sesekali dia mengusap air matanya.

"Apakah aku ini bukan manusia? Aku terlalu kejam.."

Kecepatan Hinata melebihi batas maximum, dan disaat yang bersamaan truk besar melintas di depannya. Ia pun berusaha menginjak rem. "Kenapa remnya! Kenapa tidak bisa! Aaaa!"

_**Duarr!**_

ia pun berteriak sebelum mobilnya menabarak truk besar itu dengan kencang. Kecelakaan pun akhirnya tidak bisa dihindarkan. Berduyun duyun semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bergegas untuk menolongnya dan memastikan wanita itu selamat atau tidak. dan tidak lama setelah itu ambulance datang.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto nampak terduduk di sebuah kursi putih di dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya menghadap ke jendela yang sinar mataharinya tembus menusuk kulitnya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala memandang ke lantai.

'_Apakah ini akhir kisahku? Apakah benar ini adalah akhir yang terbaik? Apakah ada jalan keluar dari keterpurukan yang menyakitkan ini? aku masih bisa merasakan sakit disini. Kata-katanya terus membuatku meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan mengatakan itu semua, mencelaku di hadapannya, membuatku merasakan sakit hati yang berkepanjangan. Apa aku sudahi saja hidupku ini?' _Naruto pun menggenggam pisau dapur di tangan kanannya. Seolah ingin menusukkan pisau itu tepat ke tubuhnya. "Lebih baik begini!" dengan cepat pisau itu mendarat di tubuhnya sampai Naruto tersadar, tangannya telah digenggam oleh Ebisu.

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini tuan muda?" ujar Ebisu sembari melepas pisau dari tangan Naruto dan membuangnya jauh jauh.

"Anda tahu? Ayah anda menitipkan nyawa anda kepada saya, untuk itulah hargai nyawa anda dan hiduplah dengan bahagia"

"Kenapa kau ini Ebisu? Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?!"

"Sekarang Hinata sedang ada di rumah sakit, dia membutuhkan anda disana." Naruto pun terkejut, ia pun memandang ke wajah Ebisu yang dirasanya berada di atas karena Ebisu sedang berdiri di depannya. Dengan langkah seribu Naruto langsung bertindak cepat.

"Antarkan aku kesana"

"Baik tuan." Balas Ebisu tersenyum. Mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Hinata telah dirawat disana. Naruto berlari lari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa tahu dimana ruangan Hinata, beberapa kali ia terjatuh.

"Maaf maaf" ucapnya kepada orang-orang yang ia tabrak.

"Tunggu tuan!" teriak Ebisu sambil mengejar Naruto yang berlari tanpa arah. Ebisu pun menanyakan ruangan Hinata kepada salah satu penjaga rumah sakit. mereka pun memberitahunya, dan beberapa menit setelah itu.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mencari dimana Hinata berada.

"Dia sudah berada tepat di depan anda tuan.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sepertinya kurang baik."

"Hinata?" tangisan kembali keluar dari mata Naruto. sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto pun menunggu Hinata sampai ia tertidur, selama berhari hari ia menunggu kesadaran Hinata selalu setia di sampingnya. dan beberapa kali juga Ebisu harus pulang mengambil pakaian ganti dan perlengkapannya dari makanan hingga kebutuhan lain, dan tidak disadari Naruto telah menunggu satu minggu. Ia pun merasakan jari jemari Hinata yang bergerak-gerak.

"Hinata?"

Mata lavendenya perlahan lahan mulai terbuka, dan dari segi pandangan Hinata, ia telah melihat seseorang yang ia cintai, laki-laki berambut kuning yang sudah menunggu dia kembali.

"Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hinata, Naruto merasa bahagia. Ia pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Hinata pun mulai menangis tersedu sedu. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu, aku-aku juga mencintaimu!" dan disaat itulah keluarga Hinata datang untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. haru bercampur bahagia sangat terasa di ruangan itu, sampai Hinata menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. ia pun membuka selimut putihnya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya membasahi pipi putih dan halus. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui itu dari Ebisu hanya terdiam namun ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Memang aku tidak mempunyai mata untuk melihat, tapi aku bisa mengandalkan matamu untuk melihat, dan jika kamu tidak mempunyai kaki untuk berjalan, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan kakiku ini untukmu, karena cinta itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain." Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis dan disaat itulah Hinata langsung mencium bibirnya.

_**Cup**_

Isak tangis keluarga Hinata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi, begitu pun juga Ebisu ia terharu karena melihat majikannya bahagia.

_**1 tahun kemudian..**_

"Awas ada batu di depan…"

"Yes kali ini kita berhasil Hinata"

"Berhasil apa?"

"Menghindari batu itu."

"Hehehe, bukankah kita selalu berhasil."

Dengan penuh cinta Naruto menggendong Hinata, mata Hinata berfungsi sebagai penujuk arah agar Naruto tidak tersesat, sedangkan kaki Naruto ia gunakan untuk melangkah bersama sama dengan Hinata. wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Sedangkan Sasuke harus berdiam diri di hotel prodeo dan harus menanggung semua akibat yang telah ia perbuat.

**Selesai**

N/A: Serasa melayang setelah berhasil menulis oneshoot 10 k. terima kasih kepada tanganku yang tidak kenal lelah mengetik dan terus mengetik story ini. Just for kidd.

See you!

**©Yoshino Tada**


End file.
